aniversario
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Sasuke no llega a su aniversario con Naruto pero idea una forma de compensarlo, solo necesita distraerlo un momento.


**ESTE ES OTRO SASUNARU, HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBIA SOBRE ELLOS Y ESO QUE LA PAREJA ME GUSTA**

**QUIZAS ESTA UN POCO RARO PERO SE ME OCURRIO EN LA MAÑANA Y QUIZAS AUN ESTABA DORMIDA ASI QUE QUIEN SABE**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE SASUKE, AL IGUAL QUE SASUKE ES DE NARUTO**

* * *

- ¿_Vas a venir?_

_- Ya te dije que si_

_- ¿Estas seguro?, la última vez así me dijiste y no llegaste_

_- Ya te explique por que fue_- suspiro cansado - _tuve una misión de emergencia, reclámale a Tsunade_

_- Ya lo se, pero ni siquiera me avisaste y yo esperándote _

_- Hmp, ¿podemos dejar eso atrás?_

_- Ves, siempre que tu tienes la culpa de algo cambiamos de tema, es lo mismo siempre_

_- No fue mi culpa_- ya cansado - _fue algo inesperado, además no se porque le das tanta importancia_

- _¿Como que por que? _- pregunta - _era nuestro aniversario_

_- Esas son tonterías _- replico el pelinegro sabiendo que era un error que lo dijera pero necesitaba ganar tiempo y esa era la mejor manera

- _Así que son tonterías, en ese caso ni te molestes en venir hoy _- dándose la vuelta para irse

- _Hmp, como quieras _- sabiendo que con eso se quedaría

- _Así que como quiera _- casi al borde de las lagrimas - _en ese caso deberíamos terminar, para que deje de molestarte con mis tonterías_

_- Porque todo lo tienes que llevar al extremo _- acercándose - _no entiendo porque tanta emoción por un aniversario_

_- Pensé que para ti era importante esta relación_

_- Y lo es, es solo que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, se me hacen innecesarias _

_- Para ti todo es innecesario _- replico - _que si quiero ir a casa de Hinata, que si quiero ir a Suna, que si quiero cenar fuera, en fin, a veces no se que hacemos juntos_

_- Y tu todo quieres festejar, que si llevamos una semana, que si ya vivimos juntos, que el aniversario de no se quien y a todo me quieres arrastrar_

_- Por eso se supone que somos una pareja_ - suspiro - _creo que fue un error estar juntos_

_- Hmp_– viendo como su rubio se enojaba aún mas

- _Y encima de todo ese hmp -¿no puedes decir una frase completa?_

_- No me voy a poner a discutir contigo, de todas formas al rato se te olvida_

_- En verdad debí hacerle caso a Sai_– sabiendo que la mención del nombre lo haría enojar

- ¿_Que tiene que ver ese inadaptado aquí?_

_- Creí que no te importaba_

_- No me hagas enojar_

_- Estoy temblando _- en tono de burla - _el gran Sasuke Uchiha enojado, por favor_– comenzando su camino

- _¿Que tiene que ver Sai en todo esto?_- impidiéndole el paso

- _El me dijo que contigo no me convenía estar_- dijo despreocupadamente - _que eres muyantisocial_

_- Y el es elmas sociable ¿verdad? _- pregunto enojado

- _Por lo menos hace el intento, cosa que tu no_– sacándole la lengua

- _A ¿eso crees?_- perdiendo la paciencia

- _Si, eso creo_– volteándose para no verle la cara

- _Vamos_– cargándolo como si fuera un costal

El joven de ojos negros empezó a correr por los techos con su querido ojiazul acuestas que replicaba por todo lo alto alegando que podía caminar que no era necesario que hiciera eso pero él simplemente lo ignoro

- _Llegamos -_dejando que bajara

- _¿A donde llegamos?_- replico el rubio que estaba sumamente enojado

- _Entra_- dijo señalando una puerta

- _Mas vale que no me dejes encerrado otra vez_ - caminando a la puerta

- _Solo entra_- perdiendo la paciencia

Naruto paso al pequeño lugar que Sasuke le señalaba, era un pequeño restaurante al que iban de vez en cuando, solo contaba con 8 mesas pero ahora estaba completamente solo, solo una mesa para dos estaba puesta, tenía velas prendidas y una camarera los estaba esperando

- _Adelante_- dijo la chica al verlos aparecer

- _Camina Narut_o - dijo Sasuke que ya estaba detrás de él

- ¿_Que significa esto? _- pregunto el rubio cuando ya estaban sentados

- _Sakura me dijo que tu habías planeado una cena hace un mes_ - dijo tranquilamente - _incluso habías estado tomando clases de cocina con ella y que cuando no llegue en verdad te pusiste muy triste _

_- ¿Sakura te dijo eso? _- pregunto sorprendido

_- Después de que me golpeo por haberte plantado_ - dijo algo molesto

- ¿_Y por eso planeaste esto?_

_- Dijo que te tenía que compensarte y se me ocurrió esto_

_- Así que por eso fue el pleito_

_- Mas o menos, la reservación era hasta las 8, tenía que entretenerte de alguna forma_

_- Dobe _- sonriendo feliz

_- Teme_- esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

- _Feliz aniversario_- dijo Naruto acercándose a besarlo

- _Hmp _- devolviéndole el beso - _feliz aniversario _

* * *

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, QUIZAS QUEDO UN POCO CURSI PERO A MI ME GUSTO, QUE PUEDO DECIR**_

_**YA SABEN, QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA SON BIEN RECIBIDAS**_

_**BYE**_


End file.
